


If there is a god then I am going to make him cry

by WaterSeraphim



Series: Weather Hazard [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Electricity, Erotic Electrostimulation, Finger Sucking, God Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prophecy, Public Sex, Ral becomes Keranos' sugar baby, Size Difference, Size Kink, Theros (Magic: The Gathering), lots of metaphors for lightning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSeraphim/pseuds/WaterSeraphim
Summary: Frustrated and uninspired Ral travels to Theros in order to clear his mind and reconnect with nature. He didn't intend to anger a storm god in the process, but of course his life was never simple.
Relationships: Ral Zarek/Keranos
Series: Weather Hazard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539271
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	If there is a god then I am going to make him cry

**Author's Note:**

> In this series, this is the first stop on Ral's multiversal sex tour chronologically. There's a lot in store for this zappy boy... 
> 
> Because Ral would love Theros. So many friendly hot guys with minimal clothing and a long history of gods, magic, and heroes.

  
  


  
  


The first time Ral had ever traveled to Theros was… eventful. It was shortly after his dramatic return to Ravnica. He’d been frustrated and stumped from failure after failure. The materials on Ravnica weren’t what he had had when he first discovered his talent for machines. He’d come to realize he was going to have to relearn everything he knew. A decade of knowledge down the drain, more or less.

His accumulator had reacted poorly to travel through the blind eternities. It sputtered and released a massive explosion when he touched down in the fourth precinct, leveling a bridge and blowing apart the side of a stone building. The tons of rubble had flown in all directions and left craters in the street. He awkwardly ducked into a nearby café and pretended—with minimal success—that his hair wasn’t smoldering. 

Any currents he tried to feed into the damaged coils only dissipated into the air and burned the edges of his clothes. The calibrations had been shot and most of the materials he used had warped during planeswalking. Even if inorganic compounds could withstand the eternities without dissolving it didn’t protect them from distortion. If he wanted to preserve his stored power between planeswalks he needed to get his hands on better materials.

Mizzium was restricted to Izzet guild members and while Ral was interested he wasn’t quite there yet. And because of his decade long disappearance tracking down where his money had gone wasn’t much of an option. The idea of facing Elias again if he was even  _ still alive  _ put an uneasy tension in his throat. He had next to no funds to drop on the exorbitant price of black market mizzium. Everything compiled together was giving him a headache.

He sorely needed a vacation. 

Theros was warm, comfortable, clean, and full of friendly people. Ral found the streets full of barely clothed men with rippling muscles and glistening tan skin to be especially appealing. He ditched his clothes for a flowing chiton so he didn’t stick out beyond his accent and understanding of the local dialect. A quick spell allowed Ral to translate his words into the language common in the town he’d arrived it. 

The sea salt air rolled in from the beach along with ships of traders and travelers. Ral hadn’t seen the ocean before, Ravnica’s was buried under layers of ancient buildings and decaying waste. it was mystifyingly powerful and endless, flowing and ebbing for eternity. He sat in the sand searching for seashells and answers. The calming sound of the tide stimulated his overstressed mind and helped him think. He needed inspiration, a solution for his problems. If he focused hard enough he could almost sense something stirring within the water. He could feel a distant storm brewing on the surface, growing and forming into a catastrophic hurricane. The push and pull of the tide mirrored his breathing and for the barest of moments he felt a connection to a world he never knew before. 

The fourth day into his stay on Theros Ral summoned a storm. 

There had been a fire inside a pottery workshop near the place he had been living in. In the first few days he’d managed by sweet talking bar patrons to take him back to their room for fun. The men here were so  _ easy  _ and enthusiastic, he barely managed to spit his name out before they were asking for private company. He could only survive that way for so long, though. Sex didn’t solve his problems, it only impeded him in his search for inspiration.

A compassionate elderly couple had seen him wandering around like a lost homunculus and taken him. They left absolutely no room for arguments and ignored his protests. While he disliked being dependent on the compassion of others it was… nice for a change. The sleeping arrangement wasn’t much more than a bedroll and a roof over his head but it was better than nothing. 

The planebound were far more trusting on Theros, they didn’t ask where he was from or why he journeyed to their city. The two women were fascinated by his strange accent and the way he stumbled over his conjugations. They made a little game of guessing which island he came from. 

_ They would be guessing for a long time. _

The blaze had started when an apprentice made a mistake firing up the workshop’s kiln. Roaring flames sent the wooden structure up in smoke with all art inside,  _ luckily most of it was ceramic _ . The commotion attracted his attention, the crowds of people crying in the street praying for mercy from one of their gods. The flames were spreading to other buildings sending the whole neighborhood into a panic. Families were rummaging through their homes for all of their valuables and fleeing into safer parts of the city. Why wasn’t anyone trying to do anything? Was no one in the city a mage?

Ral hadn’t wanted to interfere. It wasn’t his world, the plane wouldn’t remember him in a few weeks after he left. He didn’t particularly care about what happened to anyone there, they didn’t matter to him. But watching the workshop burn sent a deep sense of dread curling into his stomach and he didn’t know why. The cacophony of desperate wails and prayers to a god that wasn’t listening sent him over the edge. No one was doing anything, why didn’t these people understand that they had to take action into their own hands?

He stood among the crowd of crying men and women and called upon the sky, the very heart of his magic. And when he spoke the sky answered, reaching back for him in a longing embrace. Even this far from home the winds felt the same. The effect was immediate, the sun faded into darkness blocked by bruised and swollen clouds. Deafening cracks of thunder shook the ground as fat droplets turned into sheets of rain. Ral focused the water into one channel, sending it in a wave to drown out the fire terrorizing the city. 

The torrent washed over the workshop and spilled over to the streets, creating a cool stream that swept under his sandals and carried away any debris from the fire. Even after the flames were stifled and reduced to smoldering embers the rain kept coming. It soaked through his chiton and plastered the white fabric to his body. His skin was slick and shining, dripping with streaks of refreshing rain water. His hair usually a floppy static mess was wet and flattened to his head. 

It was in the storm that he felt most alive, the rain on his body was a reminder of who he was. Deep down, his most primal soul was found among the storm clouds and danced between hurricanes. Nature called to him like a saccharine siren, pulling him back to what he came from. It was hard for a man so entwined with the sky to live in a world where it was blocked from his view by towering buildings and deadly smog. He loved his home dearly, but it was therapeutic to return to his natural roots.

Roars of cheers and wails of relief surrounded him. The crowd threw their arms into the air and made quick prayers to whatever god they believed saved them. Ral didn’t care if they thanked him, he didn’t want the praise of a few planebound fools anyway. He preferred being able to fade away without leaving anyone behind searching for him. 

Then an older man with a beard full of white hair cried out, “you! You saved us! Not Keranos, but a man!” 

The crowd slowly turned to him in awe. A nearby girl dropped to her knees and sobbed, “thank you! Thank you! You saved my home!”

“Keranos’ chosen. He has brought you to Akros. He is pleased with us!”

“What are you talking about?” Ral took several steps back from the crowd building around him. He wasn’t usually one to turn down praise or avoid inflating his ego, but this was a little too much. “Your god didn’t send me here, I came on my own.”

“But the storm… I saw you speak to Keranos with my own eyes. He answered you.”

“I’m a storm mage. I can control the weather,” Ral replied with a lazy shrug. “No gods required.”

“But all storm mages are disciples of Keranos, are they not?”

“If he is not sent by Keranos, then why did the god of storms not answer us?”

“He is punishing us for our lack of faith!”

“Praise be to this stranger! He saved us when Keranos turned a blind eye on our struggles!”

“Uh…” Ral raised his hands defensively. He disrespected gods as much as the next guy but weren’t they supposedly especially present on Theros? It was probably a bad idea to be angering them. “I’m sure this Keranos would have helped if I didn't-“

A deafening crack of thunder shook the ground like a gruul stampede. Some of the crowd shouted in alarm, a couple fell to their knees either from the resulting earthquake or in prayer. A tremor overtook his body and he realized with horror  _ that lightning wasn’t from me. _ Winds whipped his soaked hair across his face and he felt the storm pulling back against him. Resisting his magic and severing his control like snapping a thread in two.

  
  


The sky grew darker, whorling purples and midnight swirls, bruised and bleeding black. Shapes emerged from the bleak, the curve of a jaw, the twinkle of golden eyes and  _ that's not just the sky anymore.  _ A  _ face...  _ a  _ man  _ stood on the horizon glaring right at him, his gaze burning straight through him. Monumental and towering over  _ everything, _ he  _ was  _ the sky the storm and the clouds and he looked absolutely  _ pissed _ . As large as he was he continued to expand past the mountains and into the heavens. Growing even larger, moving closer, each step forward was followed by the crash of thunder like his tread brought about the very forces of chaos. The sky was black and the rain blotted out all light. The only brightness in the bleak void were the stars mapping his skin. The beautiful kiss of the cosmos marking his body. 

When he spoke it was a low distant rumble and the terrifying beauty of heavy buffeting winds. It echoed through the world, through everyone’s ears and through Ral’s very soul.

“Pretender.”

The people who once flocked to Ral a moment ago fled from him like he was about to explode. 

“Insect.”

  
  


As the being approached Ral the horizon itself moved with it. The world felt like it was closing in, turning on it’s head and consuming him. 

“Mortal.”

Now at least that was accurate. Ral certainly wasn’t related to any kraul, ‘insect’ felt a bit harsh.

“You are an outsider toying with forces you cannot comprehend. When you waved your puny body and called on the sky you were tugging at  _ me. _ "

_ Puny? _

The storm was so thick now, Ral couldn’t see anyone around him… if anybody was left. The torrents of water were a shield morphing figures and shapes into blobs of color. All of the worshipers fled for their homes or higher ground to shelter from the flood.

This was the power of a god, a  _ real one.  _ The kind that Ral’s mother had told him stories of when he was a child. Beings of immense power who took pleasure in playing with the lives of mortals who worshipped them. 

Ral never respected the gods. Why follow one when you could  _ be  _ one? That option was much more appealing to him.

_ Even a king can not rule the sky,  _ so what did that make him? 

“And now I’ve grown sick of your pitiful presence. I will enjoy destroying you.” Keranos laughed like the roll of distant thunder, his chest sparked and clouded between bursts of exploding stars. He raised one of his thick arms and pointed it directly at Ral. At the tip of his finger burst a light so bright and all consuming that his eyes burned and closed instinctively.

Even behind his eyelids the light grew and grew, an ear splitting whine tore through the air and made Ral’s heart drop. He was fucked, he should go. Actually planeswalking right now sounded very good-

The problem with trying to flee from lightning is that it’s practically instantaneous. One could be a practiced expert at planeswalking and still lose the race against a bolt of electricity. Ral knew he wouldn’t be fast enough. But he had one little trick up his sleeve, he didn’t just  _ make  _ electricity…

Ral’s ears rung in an echo of deafening thunder as Keranos loosed his strike. Fifty thousand degrees of molten power struck him dead on, flowing into him like a tributary. He pulled upon it and guided it through his body, filling every inch of skin with a buzzing energy. He could easily store power but this was the power of a  _ god.  _ It kept coming, expanding the boundaries of his body and turning him into a primal force of nature. The lightning bolt lasted less than an instant but to Ral it was eons. Everything was too much  _ too much  _ and his legs gave out, falling to his knees and meeting the flood under him. Anyone else would have been swept away by the current but the force filling him was  _ heavy  _ and weighed him like an anchor. 

After it was all said and done Ral was splayed out on the ground with water sluicing over his prone body. His limbs were twitching with excess power, arcs of electricity rolled across his skin. A few more seconds of silence beyond the storm brewing around him he dared to open his eyes. His vision was clouded with a blue glow and dominated by the starry god-like figure towering over him.

_ It worked. I’m alive... _

Ral arched his back and moaned as a wave of lightning escaped him.

“You…” Keranos lowered himself, or at least he seemed to be growing lower in the sky. “You survived.” He sounded almost disappointed or perhaps even impressed.

Ral spat up ozone. His head was swimming with static, he could feel was the power in his body stretching beyond the horizon. Just a taste of godhood.

Keranos’ star filled eyes squinted as he studied the mortal far below him. “You took that… well.”

More electricity fell down and struck him, stirring the volatile reaction even further. Ral cried out in pleasure as it danced across his overstimulated body. He curled up, wrapping his arms around himself and coughing out sparks. 

“Interesting…”

He belatedly realized that his chiton was gone. The first strike must have reduced it to dust. No fabric would have been able to withstand something like that. He was completely exposed and vulnerable in the middle of  _ somewhere  _ being played with by a god. He was so overcome from the storm inside of him that he couldn’t slip into the blind eternities. He couldn’t focus.

“You make me curious, mortal. How much of me can you take before you pop?”

_ Oh Krokt please- _

_ “Your gods are powerless here.” _

Keranos reached for him, his hand was the size of a building and full of stars. When skin met skin another wave tore through Ral making him squirm and moan. His cock was growing heavy between his legs and twitching in time with the lightning coursing through him. 

“Could you take all of me, little mage?” Keranos laughed into Ral’s very mind. Pervading the last true sanctuary he had from him. “I want to see you try.”

“P-please…” Ral flopped over onto his back and baring his entirety up to the sky. He didn’t quite know what he was asking for, all he knew was that he desperately needed  _ something. _ Reprieve? Release? Desire was eroding his brain into nonsense.

“Hmm.” The cosmos in Keranos’ mouth stretched into a cruel smile. “It’s been so long since I’ve met someone foolish enough to pray for this sort of fulfillment. Or met a body that might be capable of containing me.”

Ral knew that gods often changed their form when the need suited them. From the stories that he’d heard on Theros it seemed like the same was true for these gods. Keranos’ monumental body shrunk until the horizon cleared and he was merely standing in the water before him. He was still much larger than a normal man, perhaps ten feet tall or more. Each step landed with a dull thud and a splash as he came to stand above Ral’s writhing body pelted by precipitation.

“I see now.” The god studied his body attentively.“You were crafted to be my vessel. You hold my power so beautifully, I can’t help but wonder how you will sing when I feed you more.”

_ “More?”  _ Ral choked. “I-I’m not so sure about that.”

“Mmm. Consider this a test of your abilities.” Keranos’ hands unwound the wrap from around his waist, skull and chains clattered and sunk unnaturally into the flood as if they weighed tons. His dark brown skin was slick with rainwater and glisted in time with the flashes of crackling lightning far above them. The stars in him twinkled and swirled as his powerful muscles stretched. His cock was as magnificent as the rest of him, thick and swollen and full of stardust. It was bigger than Ral’s forearm and he suddenly felt very aware of his own fragility. 

Despite his fears he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Keranos gave an uncharacteristically sweet smile. “I will enjoy claiming you for myself, mortal.”

Dropping to his knees taut with rippling muscles, the earth shook with thunder. Ral arched his spine and threw his head back as those strong hands curled under his ass and raised him up. Ral weakly hooked his knees around Keranos’ waist as the god spread his shaking thighs apart with a wicked grin.

“Any last proclamations?”

Ral managed a breathy snort. His voice was quiet and pathetically fragile compared to the roar of the storm god’s. “This is the craziest shit I’ve ever done.”

He chuckled, “I’d remove your tongue if you weren’t so skilled in using it. Isn’t that right?”

“ _ Yes,”  _ Ral breathed _ . _

Keranos leaned forward, folding Ral in half and pressing their bodies together. Every expanse of skin that the storm god touched came alight with sparks sending shockwaves of pleasure dancing straight to his cock. Through the haze of bliss Ral could feel Keranos’ erection digging into his thigh.

“Be a good supplicant and put your mouth to use.” Keranos gripped Ral’s jaw almost painfully tight, taking his thumb and spreading his quivering lips apart. When his divinity pressed into Ral’s tongue another jolt of electricity rolled through him. His eyes slammed shut as he sucked and licked the digit in his mouth.

“You please me mortal. I do hope you survive.”

Then the god was stuffing another finger into his mouth, stretching further than Ral was prepared for. Even at the reduced size he was huge, the muscles in his face were straining to accommodate such large objects invading his maw. Sure he had plenty of experience sticking things into his mouth but each of Keranos’ fingers were about as thick as a normal human’s cock.

Seemingly satisfied with the preparation Keranos removed himself from his mouth, diverting his attention and instead focusing on the space between Ral’s thighs. The finger now slick with saliva prodded at his entrance, teasingly dipping inside then pulling away. Lightning snaked between them, arcing and twisting before returning to the reservoir underneath Ral’s sensitive skin. 

“W-wait you’re  _ too big _ . I need to…” He shivered and gasped.

Ral weakly thrust his hips as Keranos toyed with his hole. He already felt so  _ full _ from the electricity he absorbed he didn’t know how he was going to handle any more. It was already far too much to stomach, everything was buzzing like crazy. Even his tongue was vibrating from the excess energy.

Another prod at his entrance brought some semblance of lucidity back to his mind. At least enough of it for him to realize that this sex was not happening unless Ral got more creative with it. Keranos’ fingers were too large for preparation, and his cock was definitely going to kill him if the lightning bolts didn’t fry him first. 

There was one thing he could do. He knew a simple spell that would ease the process of preparation and allow him to be penetrated without  _ dying. _ He’d picked it up from some enthusiastic Azorius clerk that didn’t want to waste any more time for Ral to bend him over than necessary. It was the only white magic that Ral knew, it loosened and lubricated the recipients insides for easier entrance. 

“Casting a spell at a time like this?” Keranos asked in confusion. 

He ran a tentative touch down his dripping wet abdomen and tried to breathe. His mind was a flurry of chaos and refused to cooperate and recall the part of himself that remembered the spell. Keranos eyed him curiously, his glowing white eyes sparkling with interest, but otherwise said nothing. 

Ral gasped and nodded his head. “It will be… easier this way.”

It was hard to concentrate when every brush of skin sent a new surge of mindblowing arousal through his body. His magic was restless and angry and spilling over the boundaries of what was physical and immaterial. He grit his teeth to keep down his cries and forced himself to focus passed the intense pleasure and  _ keep himself alive _ .  _ Dammit _ . 

“I’m surprised you are capable speech right now,” Keranos grinned.

_ That’s it. The soft glow the warm breeze and gentle kiss of life.  _ He tugged on the power so completely enveloped by the storm, teasing it out of his soul and bringing forward. His fingers began to tingle with a much kinder power than the lightning dripping from his skin. The spell swallowed him and caressed his shaking body, seeping deep inside and slowly  _ stretching, expanding, pulling him apart. _

Ral could feel the difference immediately, the lower half of his body felt weightless and  _ gooey _ . Something much slicker than water was dripping between his thighs and carried away by the wild torrent around them. Keranos gave an attractive low rumble as the finger that had been teasing Ral’s entrance sunk deep inside to the very hilt. 

“That is a useful trick.” Keranos angled the finger inside of him, searching for that perfect spot. He must have found it because for a long moment everything went white. His eyes rolled back into his head as he gasped, bucking into the touch with fervor. 

And then Keranos added a touch of voltage into the mix. 

“ _ Keranos!” _

Ral’s power answered in tandem, unconsciously firing a bolt of electricity into Keranos’ celestial body. He froze in fear, his eyes searching for a sign of anger or disbelief. Keranos only gave an amused chuckle and continued his ceaseless touches. Each jolt to his prostate sent him into a fit of moans and brought weak purrs of thunder pulsing from his chest. 

Much to both of their amazement a second finger went just as easily. Ral clung to the god’s muscled chest as the power danced between them. Keranos kept hitting that sweet spot over and over again, each time something strange happened. It took Ral longer than he’d care to admit in the disoriented state that he was in to realize he was seeing  _ visions. _

Images of faraway planes, sandy dunes and golden horns, a forest full of vibrant faeries, winds howling through the space between two mountains. He saw the frilled visage of a red dragon, the cold discerning blue tinted glare of a mage cloaked in memories. A horde of shining metal skeletons tearing through the streets of Ravnica. A wicked smile fading into a pool of blood,  _ so much blood, his hands were dripping with it.  _ Another flash and another vision of warm golden eyes sparkling with affection, the song of wedding bells and a brush of soft lips. Hands so sweet and warm in his own and a whisper that shook his entire world to its core.

By the time reality reasserted itself Keranos had three fingers inside of him.

“ _ What was that?”  _ Ral gasped, his eyes blown wide open. The rain seemed to have stopped, but the skies were still darkened and thick with unnatural energy.

“Merely a taste of what is to come.” Keranos’ deep baritone was laced with a bubbling laughter. He removed himself from Ral’s insides with a wet pop. Soon there was something much  _ much  _ bigger pressing at his hole. “You are unlike any mortal I’ve met, the paths before you are endless. Not chained to this world, a traveler between what is and what may be.”

“Pretty words,” He choked as the tip of Keranos’ cock slipped just inside his entrance. The spell easily accommodated for the massive size of him. “Now is a…  _ poor time to make any sense of them. _ ” 

The god grinned against him, his beard tickling Ral’s trembling shoulder. “Where has your fiery tongue gone now, Zarek?”

He had the barest sense to wonder how Keranos knew his name. 

Whatever response he could muster up in the state he was in was torn from him when the god thrust forward. Ral screamed as Keranos sunk in entirely, balls meeting his slick ass with a burst of sparks. His nails dug into celestial skin so sturdy and unlike anything he’d ever touched before. Ral wanted to cry, he wanted to laugh and exclaim in joy. He’d never felt so complete in his life, the missing pieces were now perfectly aligned. The sky and the horizon and the storm inside sang in harmony as Keranos filled him with power. 

In one swift motion Keranos wrapped a hand behind Ral’s back and held him tight against his body. Then he fell back into a sitting position, slamming Ral down onto his cock like it was a throne. He squirmed and cried as the new angle allowed Keranos even deeper inside of him. Ral weakly rolled his own hips grinding in search of more, he needed  _ more.  _ One giant hand took up his entire back and held him down like a weighted anchor.

_ “Stay still, Zarek.” _

Ral whimpered and complied.

Their bodies created one continuous circuit, the energy within Ral flowed into Keranos, which then returned to Ral even stronger. Each wave of electricity was accompanied with a wave of pleasure. Ral wanted to rut against him and get the much needed friction his cock was begging for. But he wasn’t about to disobey a direct order from an all powerful being that currently had its massive cock up his ass.

He moaned and gasped, dropping his head into Keranos’ star-kissed chest, his flushed cheek pressing against staticy skin. The god’s thrusts coincided with the rhythm of lightning curling between them. He felt so full  _ so good so good _ . He was made for this… made for this power made to take everything Keranos had to give him. His ass was just a vessel for the god’s massive cock. His body was a toy for him to do as he pleased.

“ _ My conduit.”  _ Keranos purred and stroked Ral’s staticy hair as he mercilessly thrust into him. He was strong enough to lift Ral’s entire body with one hand and slide him up and down on his cock like some sort of toy. 

“K- _ Keranos,”  _ he breathed a desperate pious prayer.

It wasn’t long before Ral was stuttering forward, his breath coming in short gasps and low moans. A scream tore through him as the boundaries holding his magic back disintegrated into ashes. Everything that had been stored within was now exploding out of him. An ear splitting whine of energy sounded as the world collapsed into pure white. The sky crumbled, the earth shook with the force of their completion. 

Ral could feel Keranos unleashing his load within him, overflowing and all consuming. Taking everything he knew and rewriting it. He didn’t know how he could even take all of it. There was too much,  _ far too much. _ It kept coming and coming and stuffing him full. Ral whined as Keranos thrust up further sending the cum even deeper within him. It leaked out between them and still Keranos was spilling out even more. Ral’s own was dripping down the god’s chiseled abdomen and falling into the dips in his sculpted muscles. 

He could only hold on until Keranos was finished with him. And that was a long time to wait indeed. It felt like decades before the pulsing cock finally stilled and slipped out with a slick wet pop. A rush of cum poured out with the motion making Ral weakly sob and moan into Keranos’ chest, collapsing into the god’s sturdy arms. 

A low thrumm carried from the god as he stroked Ral’s soaked back. A strange weight on his eyelids had him blinking in confusion. He looked to Keranos but he only gave a frown before bringing his hand to Ral’s forehead. Something overtook him, a strange new sensation that swept around him like a cool breeze. 

Cloudiness blurred the edges of his vision as new futures unfolded themselves before his eyes. That loving brown gaze was back, but then it was fading away into darkness. A sky once full of life was harrowed and grey. Rubble everywhere scattered in the streets full of corpses. Ravnica in ruins. Nivix on fire. Charred remains of a dragon scattered across the heart of the tenth. 

“ _ Your future belongs to you. You must make the most of this gift I have given you lest the deathbringer fulfill his desires.” _

It was a lot to take in at the moment. He could barely concentrate on breathing, let alone dissecting the prophecies that had just been thrown at him. 

“This tale does not end without tragedy.” Keranos was holding him, almost cradling him in his powerful arms. His expression was unreadable, his mouth drawn in a thin line. When he spoke it was with a somber reality that hadn’t been there before. “The key to the survival of  _ all  _ worlds lies within you. You are at the heart of this story.  _ Let this power be enough _ .  _ Let my sight give you clarity and my storms give you strength.  _ ”

A burst of bright light appeared in Keranos’ hand a thousand lightning bolts condensed into one. If he looked close enough he could see a thousand different skies coalescing together creating the multiverse. With a gentleness Ral hadn’t expected, the god lowered the orb of power into his chest, allowing it to sink deep into his very being. 

_ “My caller of storms.” _

  
  
  
  



End file.
